


Tea.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a iced sweet tea kind of guy. Gavin, being the Brit he is, thinks its repulsive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael said as he smirked at the grimace on Gavin’s face as he watched him take a swig of the iced tea Michael sat down on the table.

“This is disgusting Michael how can you drink this?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re dis- aww.” Michael laughed as he drank his iced tea, Gavin looked at him like he had 5 arms.

“That’s a disgrace to tea.”  
“You’re a disgrace to attractive people,” Michael retorted nonchalantly. Gavin pouted and drank his water, staring at Michael.

“What?” Michael snapped, “You staring at me isn’t going to make me dislike iced tea, this shit is tippity toppers.” Gavin winced at the use of his saying and ‘iced tea’ being in the same sentence.

“But Michaelllll,” He whined, “Regular tea kicks arse, and this tea is a piece of trash. Bloody Americans.” He muttered. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re just not drinking the tea right,” Michael said, standing up with his cup in hand, he then tipped the tea over Gavin’s head, making the brit squirm and yelp. That shit was cold.

“What was that for!?” Gavin yelled, he too was standing up now.

“You being a prick, plus how can I enjoy iced tea with your stupid fucking pouty face looking at me?” Gavin paused then smirked, that smirk made Michael shift uncomfortably.

“Do you want a hug Michael? I think you need a hug.”

“No Gavin stay away from me!” Michael laughed as he ran around the house, not giving a shit that Gavin was dripping ice tea onto the floor.

“Michael, come here Michael!” Eventually, Gavin caught Michael in a bear hug, making the rage quiter complain that Gavin needed to shower and burn his fucking clothes.

“You brought this onto yourself Michael! You should have just admitted that tea was made to be served hot!” Michael shouted a ‘Never!’ and eventually they both ended up slipping from the ice tea on the floor. Both of them groaning and agreeing to stop taunting each other long enough to clean their mess. When the floor was clean, they decided to wash up and just chill on the couch for the rest of the day.  
“Gavin?”  
“Michael?”

“Iced tea is the shit.”

“Shut up Michael.”


End file.
